Pickup devices having spring-biased jaws cammingly engageable over cylindrical objects are known, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,039 to Locke et al. It is also old to pickup penetratable objects by spearing them with a pointed rod. But it is not shown to construct such a pickup device having large low-friction rollers on its jaw ends, and optionally having (A) a different-sized pickup head at the other end of a supporting shaft, or (B) an object-penetrating sharply-pointed other end on the shaft and an extension rod for adapting the device for use from a boat or a truck. It is the principal object of this invention to provide such a device. Other objects and advantages will appear as the following detailed description proceeds.